A computerized system for managing site specific environmental compliance which addresses the more stringent of federal, state, local and company standards has been developed and is in use at many locations and is outlined in the publication "Managers Guide to SHEA Compliance Management System"--March 1989" attached as an appendix "A" hereto. In this compliance system, individual industrial sites are provided with microcomputer hardware and a customized software program for managing databases structured to receive site--specific data regarding employees at the site, and potentially hazardous materials which are or may be present at designated physical locations at the site and which may be encountered by employees carrying out the functions of particular job category assignments. For the purpose of establishing strict compliance with designated regulations regarding exposure to potentially hazardous materials, test sampling of such materials is undertaken periodically at industrial sites and the test result data are utilized in forming a judgment as to appropriate compliance strategies at the respective industrial sites. It is fully accepted that the results obtained from such test sampling are key elements in developing compliance strategies, in particular, in addressing situations before compliance difficulties arise.